


Treason

by Ihni



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"Kili can see the way the gold sickness is effecting Thorin, he loves his uncle but the illness is twisting him into something that Kili doesn't recognise. So before the BOFA, he pulls Fili aside, kneels down, puts his bow to Fili's feet and swears his allegiance.<br/>Fili is stunned because their uncle is king and this is treason. In Thorin's state of mind, if anyone finds out Kili will be killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fill: Kili pledges himself to Fili](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33659) by bmlhillenkeene. 



So many lives that were wasted  
So many memories lost  
Now they have re-claimed their homeland  
Finally - but at what cost?

They can all feel the temptation  
In their blood, there is a curse  
They had hoped he would get better  
In stead, they watch him get worse

They saw the greed take him over;  
wash him away in a rage  
And now they're trapped in a home that  
is suddenly more of a cage

Their king, who is mad with desire  
for treasure and jewels and gold  
Is no longer suited to lead them  
A slave to his curse now; controlled

Everything's turned into chaos  
Everything reeks of dispair  
No one expects to survive it  
for there is death in the air

They're standing together, observing  
the end of their hope and ideals  
One of the brothers; the younger  
turns to his sibling and kneels

"Brother, I swear to your causes  
I hereby present you my bow  
I give you my loyalty, always  
Wherever you lead, I will go

I promise to serve and protect you;  
your kingdom, your life and your land  
My brother, my king - I am yours now  
I'll live and die at your command"

The older is still; this is treason  
He's trembling, white as a sheet  
His brother's hands, though, are steady  
when placing the bow at his feet

The ultimate show of affection  
of loyalty, kinship, belief  
There's fear in the heart of the oldest  
But also a sense of relief

If their world will burn in this battle  
then let them both go down aflame  
Together, forever and always  
"Rise, and take arms in my name."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20994815#t20994815
> 
> But actually more inspired by this fill: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21018367#t21018367 (I'm sorry, I read it and I was just ... I just had to write)


End file.
